Lost Love - Found Love
by rosebudlady
Summary: Chester's last days in Dodge


Chester's departure from Gunsmoke was never explained leaving viewers wondering what happened to him. This story gives a plausible (hopefully) explanation.

This story begins at the end of the last season that Chester is still on Gunsmoke. To better understand this story, you might watch "Chester's Mail Order Bride." It is available, as of now, on Youtube.

LOST LOVE - FOUND LOVE

Chester stood in the middle of a jail cell swiping furiously at a cobweb. His broom in his right hand, and a dust rag in the other. "I swear to my goodness," he muttered, "I come in here every day, and there's another cobweb."

In mid-swipe of yet another cobweb, he heard the door to the jailhouse open and close. "Mr. Dillon, is that you? I'm back here cleaning out these cells." Hearing no reply, Chester walked to the jail cell's door, his broom and rag in hand, and froze.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Chester?"

Chester took a step forward but couldn't find his voice.

"Oh, Chester, don't you remember me? It's Ann, Ann Smithwright!" Ann stood, her nervousness obvious.

Chester dropped the broom and rag to the floor with a clatter as he walked over to her, "Ann, I can't believe it's you." He reached for her and hugged her tightly. "What in tarnation are you doing here? You're supposed to be back East with your family!"

Aren't you glad to see me?" Ann whispered softly. "I'm awfully glad to see you."

"Well, I sure am glad to see you but . . ." he paused, concern in his eyes as he questioned her, "It's been years and not a word from you. You haven't run away again, have you?"

"No, of course not." Ann looked around nervously. "Is there a place we can talk?"

"Well," he answered, "let me think. Hey, I know just the place. The Dodge House has a sitting room, and no one hardly ever uses it."

"Oh, good, I've got a room there, but I haven't checked in."

Chester gazed at Ann, "You look mighty nice, and just as pretty as you were then."

Ann blushed and took Chester's hand. "Oh, Chester, thank you. And, you are just as handsome as I remember."

Before he could reply, the jailhouse door swung open, and Matt Dillon's large frame filled the door.

"Mr. Dillon, look who's here?" Chester stammered with his excitement as he put his arm around Ann's shoulder, "It's Ann, Ann Smithwright."

Matt Dillon had a blank look on his face for a moment until he remembered her, "Of course, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Marshal. It's good to see you again."

Before Matt could ask more questions, Chester asked, "Mr. Dillon, me and Ann are going to go over to the Dodge House and talk. Do you need me for anything?"

"No, no, I don't think so. I'll see you two later," Matt replied. His curiosity was certainly piqued.

Matt Dillon stood outside the jail and watched thoughtfully as the two walked across the street headed to the Dodge House, their steps kicking up a smattering of dust as they walked.

Chester and Ann entered the hotel, chatting happily. Chester rang the bell, "Howard, where are you?"

Howard stepped out from the back office, his deep voice booming, "What do you want Chester? I'm busy." Seeing Ann, Howard exclaimed, "My apologies, Madame, I didn't realize Chester was with anyone."

Chester frowned, "This is my friend, Ann Smithwright. She's going to be staying here. Is it all right if we use the sitting room for a few minutes?"

Howard looked accusingly at Ann and Chester. "Well, as long as there's no, ahem, bad behavior going on, I guess it's all right."

"Howard, you be quiet and don't be insulting the lady." Chester remarked angrily.

Howard answered with a HMPH! as he pointed in the direction of the empty room. "I'll be keeping an eye on you tow. Can't have the hotel's reputation get tarnished with unseemly behavior."

Chester turned as he and Ann entered the sitting room, "Tarnished, tarnished! Why I got a good mind to come over there and tarnish you!"

Ann giggled as they entered the sitting room, "Oh, Chester, never mind him."

Chester chuckled then as he motioned her to the couch. Ann sat gingerly down on it and patter the seat next to her. Chester sat next to her, eager to begin asking questions.

"Now, Ann, what's this all about?" Chester could contain his curiosity no longer.

"Chester, it's hard to know where to start." Ann paused. "But, I've missed you. All these years, I've missed you. I went home like YOU wanted. I finished my education like my PARENTS wanted. After I finished school, I went back home like my PARENTS wanted. Then, my mother died, and I kept house for my father. Like HE wanted. I did what everyone wanted ME to do! But, I didn't do what I wanted to do which was to find you again. I never stopped loving, Chester."

"Ann, I've missed you, too. I've had a few romances over the years but nothing came of any of them. But, Ann, I'm a poor man. You've always had nice things . . . . a nice home. I can't give you anything like that."

"Tell name one thing, Chester. Could you love me again and be happy if it were possible?"

Chester looked into her brown eyes. He was quiet for so long that Ann began to fear his answer.

"Yes, Ann," Chester admitted, "I know I would be happy but I just don't see how it would work."

Ann leaned over and kissed him. "Let me tell you a few things. Papa died 4 months ago and left me half his money. It's not a fortune but it's enough to live on for a few years."

"Oh, Ann, I couldn't live off your money!" What kind of man would I be to do that? You wouldn't want a man who would do that!"

"Please!" she interrupted, "Let me finish. After Papa died, my sister, Beatrice, who is all the family I have left, wrote me asking me to come to California and live with her. Now, Chester, I've thought about this a long time - I want you to come with me. Her husband, Gus, owns several businesses - one is a general store. He can't find anyone dependable to run it. He's offered to hire you. And, yes, I wrote them all about you - about how honest and good you are. How kind and loving you were to me."

"Oh, Ann," Chester blushed, "You are just the most wonderful woman I ever knew."

Ann looked into his eyes before breathlessly asking, "Chester Goode, will you marry me?"

"Marry you!?"

Ann was taken back by his response. "Don't you love me, Chester? Is there someone else? Oh," she cried, "have I made a fool of myself by coming here?"

Chester reached for her, "There's no one else. I was just so surprised I guess. I never stopped loving you. But are you sure you want to marry me?"

Ann nodded yes

Chester sat in thought for a few minutes, a somber look on his face, "Well, Miss Ann Smithwright, I accept your proposal but with one condition."

"Whatever could it be?"

"Let's get to know each other again." Chester looked down at his hands, "You might find out that I'm not what your want after all."

Ann smiled shyly, "I know what I want, and it's you. I'll wait two weeks. That will give me time to plan our wedding.

Chester pulled her to him tightly and kissed her.

"I told you no hanky panky, Chester!" Howard bellowed as he entered the room.

"Shut up, Howard!" Chester leaned in for another kiss as Howard turn and left in a huff.

Two weeks later many Dodge City residents attended their wedding. Doc Adams gave the bride away, and Matt Dillon was the best man. Kitty Russell hosted the reception at the Dodge House. The next day, the whole town watched as Chester and Ann waved from the stagecoach on their way to California.

Doc watched sadly as the stagecoach left town. "Don't anyone ever let him know but I'm going to miss that rascal. I hope Ann knows what she's doing."

Kitty laughed, "If you ask me, I think she's going to be the making of him."

Matt nodded in agreement, "I say we go to the Long Branch and have a drink on Ann and Chester."

Matt and Kitty walked arm-in-arm down the boardwalk and into the Long Branch with Doc trailing behind.

"You know, I think we deserve a brandy," Kitty decided. She went behind the bar and brought out her personal bottle. The three sat down, and Kitty filled their glasses and toasted, "To Chester and Ann."

Fourteen months later, Matt, Kitty and Doc were sitting at the same table drinking their morning coffee.

Barney rushed in, breathless, "Marshal, got a telegram for you. It's great news!"

Doc snorted, "Is nothing sacred? You are supposed to deliver the telegrams not report them."

"Well, Doc, I have to read them to write them down, don't I? It ain't like I can't read the telegrams as they come in." Barney frowned at Doc.

Doc snorted again.

Kitty leaned closer to Matt hoping it wasn't something that would cause him to leave town, "What is it say?" Her breath touched his face, and her hand went to his arm as she asked.

Matt gazed at her. If the two men hadn't been there, he'd have commented on how lovely she smelled . . . . and looked. But looking into her eyes, he realized she knew exactly what he was thinking. She smiled a smile that nearly undid him. He sighed.

Doc, seeing the look that passed between them, swiped his mustache to stop his smile, "Hurry up and read it. Barney is gonna burst from holding his excitement in."

Matt reluctantly took his eyes off Kitty as he tore open the telegram and read out loud:

To Matt Dillon

Born this day, Matthew Adams Goode. Mother and child doing well.

Chester Goode


End file.
